An Unexpected Guest
by bkaye26
Summary: After a fun night out with their friends from the precinct, Kate and Castle make their way back to Kate's apartment with hopes for a romantic night in...
1. Intrusion

**Disclaimers:

I don't own Castle, that would be the amazing, Andrew W. Marlowe.

Set in season 5, relationship established.

*I don't usually write much because I don't have time but this popped into my head while I was studying one day, so I figured I'd write about it.

Please be nice, this is the first thing that I've ever posted so here it goes... :)

* * *

"Goodnight guys. See you tomorrow" Kate says as she slides off the bar stool, Castle helping her with her coat. Leaving Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Jenny and (unbeknownst to her) Castle at the table. Kate starts making her way towards the door, smiling to the hostess as she reaches the door.

"It's not that cold, Castle, do you wanna wa-?"... Kate turns, stops, and realizes she's talking to thin air "-lk." Castle's still back at the table, too busy talking to Ryan about something.

"Castle, you ready?" Kate asks, getting a little annoyed by the fact that he's fully invested in his conversation and she was ready to go home hours ago.

When Castle finally looks over to Kate, she's throwing him the "I'm extremely annoyed" look, that he's secretly grown to love, so he says goodbye to his friends and head her way. Kate turns, braces herself for the cold and opens the door into the night- waiting outside for Castle seemed like a better idea than waiting around in the extremely loud bar.

_He sees her leave, completely missing the man right behind her, and he disappears into the shadows, hoping to beat her back to her apartment._

"Hmmm, yeah. Let's go." Castle wraps his arm around her waist, leading her down the block.

They continue their walk down the dark, emptied streets. Kate's arm latched around Castle's elbow, leaning into him, in the cool, New York, fall air. They're silent, taking in this romantic, uninterrupted, moment to just soak in each others presence.

_He sneaks through the shadows, making sure no hint of light, from the run down street lamps and bar windows catch a glimpse of him. Eyes shifting back with each move making sure he isn't followed, life his life is at stake. He makes his way up the fire escape of the building where she lives, dodging windows of those who are still awake, burning the midnight oil._

He stays over at her apartment a lot more these days, avoiding Martha. All of their friends know now, but their still keeping their relationship hidden from the public, but they have their suspicions. He loves her and she feels the same way about him- even if she's never said the words allowed- he knows it. He leans in and kisses her forehead as they wait for the elevator door.

_He just barely makes in through the window into her apartment before he gets caught on the fire escape by a men climbing out to smoke. He's been here before, but under extremely different circumstances. __He makes his way to the couch, still thinking about how the next few moments are going to do down, when he hears her in the hallway… and she's with someone. Crap. He contemplates making a quick bolt for the window and coming back another time, but that's when he realizes he knows that voice, it's muffled by the walls but he's still able to make out the fact that he knows that voice..._

"You know we should go out with just Ryan and Jenny sometime. It wouldn't be THAT bad, would it?" Castle says, as he reaches to press the button for her floor.

"You mean like a double date?... uh, no. As much as I love Ryan and Jenny, I would prefer to put pressure on what we have. You know how bad it went when Lanie and Espo went out with them" Kate replies.

Castle puts out his arm to let her lead the way out of the elevator, "Oh come on. Lanie's just being stubborn and isn't ready to commit."

"Yeah, so says Espo, Lanie told me quite a different story," Kate throws him a smirk, turning to the door as she proceeds to dig around the bottom of her purse to find her keys. Castle creeps up behind her, reaching to her shoulder, he slowly tucks her hair behind her ear and he dips down to plant kisses along her collarbone, dropping kisses all the way up to her jaw line.

"Castle. Stop. Let me at least unlock the door first"… she sucks in a breath…."we aren't going to get anywhere if I can't find my keys." She nudges him with her elbow.

_"CASTLE?! About damn time…. " he whispers, smiling to himself._

Castle backs off, but the minute she finds her keys and turns the lock, he grabs her. Wraps one arm around her waist, the other reaching to her neck to pull her in for a long slow kiss. Kate grabs the back of his head, pulling him towards the door, as she reaches for the door knob with her other hand. They spin through the door, Kate drops her purse by the door, kicking the door closed with her foot. She reaches, fumbling, for the light switch of her eerily dark apartment, not like they really need the lights on for where this is heading… the light flickers on, leaving a very familiar looking man sitting on the couch starting back at them.

_"ahem"... _


	2. Revelation

So sorry it took so long to update the real chapter two!

finals got the best of me, but here you go... :)

.

* * *

Startled, They break away from each other. Leaving a dumbstruck, just been kissed, look on Castle's face and sending Kate spinning and reaching for her gun.

And that's when they see him…. A dead man, or supposedly dead man, sitting very much alive in Kate Beckett's apartment, amused about what he just saw. All three staring at each other in disbelief…

_He breaks the silence… "So how long has this," he points back and forth between them, "been going on?"_

Both Kate and Castle are still staring with disbelief…

The only thing Castle manages to stutter out is "…almost.. a year." Mouth still gaping open.

Before Castle can continue, Kate shoots him a look, "You really think that's the most important thing to say right now, Castle?" Kate whispers, annoyed.

She proceeds to direct her attention back at the man, now standing, in the middle of her living room.

"Whaa...?"... "How the…hell?" Kate whispers, grabbing Castle's arm for support because the room is starting to spin. Castle takes a steps toward him. Kate following tentatively, her eyes making contact with the frayed spot on the rug, so many thoughts running through her head, not able to make sense of any of them, thinking this whole encounter has got to be a dream.

Still a little verbally unstable himself, Castle finally gets his senses together. " wha… wha… what are you doing here? How did you…? Where have you been?"

_The man smiles. Still overjoyed that despite everything Kate has been through and all she's put Castle through, she finally trusted him enough to let him in. "Well. For starters, I am glad to see that you two are finally together… as for how I am still alive and where I've been, that's a very long story that we don't have time for right now. There is something you need to know..."_

Kate, eyes still dead set on the man in her living room. Breaking her stare and slack- jawed composure, she looks over to the opposite side of the room, to try to confirm that the same man standing in front of her is the same man in the picture. A picture from _his_ memorial service and _his_ obituary, sitting framed on her mantle.

_"Listen Kate, I know it's probably hard to believe that I'm here right now and I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness for not telling you I've been alive this whole time, but I need you to listen to me. We're moving on Senator Bracken very soon."_

Disoriented Kate finally chimes in, "who's we?" she looks quizzically back to him, simultaneously weaving her fingers through Castle's, looking for the comfort she's going to need for the response to that question and the current events going on in her living room.

_"Listen, we've gotten word you have a copy of the file, or well, pieces of the copied file… you don't need to know who they are. The more you know, the more you'll be responsible for and you know that. And I know I have no right to ask for your trust either but I need you to trust me" He takes a step forward... "__You need to be ready for the fall out."_

"Sir, I am done with this investigation, I can't lose anyone else…" shooting a look to Castle, who started making his way towards her bedroom, where the pieces of the file are hidden under a floorboard in her closet. Looking back to him, she's still confused as hell.

_"Listen Kate, I know you are still curious as to how I'm here, and I will tell you in time but..." Castle comes in with the leather bound folder of the pieces. Each section filled with the few pieces they could form together and the last holding all the miscellaneous pieces that they had no idea what in the world they belonged to…. "for now, I have to go." As Castle hands him the folder, he turns, heading for the door. _

_"Goodbye, Kate. Castle" he gives Castle an approving nod._

They watch him open the door and sneak out into the darkness, Castle's words finally catch up to him and he yells, "Looking forward to hear how you survived those bullets," after him. Kate turns to him, giving him a slightly annoyed look… they both continue to stand there in silence for the next couple of minutes, in complete disbelief of what just happened…

* * *

authors notes:

Sorry it's kinda short, I'm working on chapter three though :)

also, sorry if there's any glitches... ive read and reread this chapter many times to make sure I liked it enough to post, so there might be little edits that are weird.

hope you guys liked it, please let me know what you thought :) don't forget i'm new to this whole fic writing thing so be gentle on me, kay :)

and thanks to my super awesome roommate who edited it for me.

-b


	3. Hesitance

Their heads are still spinning when Kate finally pulls herself together closes the door, "I need a drink." she huffs out and pads over to the kitchen.

Kate grabs a bottle of scotch down from the cabinet and makes her way to the couch, Castle trailing behind with a couple of glasses.

Castle pours a third of a glass for each of them, passing Kate hers.

"Castle, I..." is all she manages to get out.

"I know," He reaches for her free hand and they both down their scotch.

"Do you think Evelyn has known the whole time?"

"I don't know, Castle... probably not. He wouldn't have risked putting them in danger for that whole time."

She curls up into his side, "All I know is that there's no way I'm going to be able to sleep tonight."

Castle puts his arm around her, kisses her forehead and chooses one of her paintings on the wall to stare at because, for once, he has no idea what to do or what to say to put their minds at ease.

* * *

"You think we should tell the boys?" Castle asks quietly as they walk into the precinct.

"I don't know, I mean... they do have a right to know. But, I don't want to put them in danger"

"They're in no more danger than they were already in helping you investigate your case over the years."

"Ugh..." Kate runs her hands in her hair.

"You guys alright?" Espo says, walking to his desk, shaking them out of their dozed off states.

"Yeah. Fine. Good morning... I need coffee." Kate stands and makes her way to the break room.

"... uhhh yeah. me too." Castle's a little dazed still.

"Whats up with those two?" Ryan breaks into Espo's attention.

"I don't know bro, they've barely said two words since I got here."

"Well, did you ask them whats going on", Ryan gives Espo a glare, "maybe they had a fight?"

"Nah. I don't think so."

"Try asking Lanie?"

"I just texted her but she's got a couple of autopsies to perform today, so I don't think Beckett's been down to see her."

Ryan finally giving up, "well, why don't we go ask them?" putting his coat over his chair and walking towards the break room.

Epso trailing behind, "If she gets pissed, this is all on you."

The boys walk into the break room and and close the doors, Beckett and Castle shoot them questioning looks, from their seats at the coffee table.

"Alright, spill."

Beckett and Castle look at each other, arguing something with their glares, and finally after a few awkward minutes, Castle caves, "Alright... why don't you guys come over to Beckett's place tonight and we'll explain?"

Leaving Ryan and Espo confused, "okay... but can you at least give us a hint, so we know what were dealing with here?"

Kate sits there questioning herself for a little while, "well..." and just then Gates walks in the break room, effectively giving Beckett a way out, "Good morning, detectives."

"Morning, Sir." they all nervously chime in.

"How's the case coming?" Gates asks, as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Good, Sir. We're almost finished, Castle and I were going to drop all of the completed paperwork by the office of the ADA this afternoon."

"Well. Let's get back to it then, shall we?"

"Yes, sir." all the detectives say at once, leaving the break room for their respective desks and piles of files.

Once Gates is out of sight, Castle gets a playful, and yet semi- painful, elbow to the gut. "Oww! What was that for?!"

"Inviting the boys over to my place! How the hell do you think I'm going to explain this?" she whispered.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about it."

"Would you care to share with me how you plan on explaining it, writer-boy?!"

"I'm not gonna tell them." Castle smiles, deviously.

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?!" Kate spits back, in a normal tone, tired of keeping up pretenses.

"Can you just be okay with the fact that I have it all figured out?"

"No!"

"Just relax, Kate."

"I won't relax, Castle. You're hiding something from me."

"I'll make it up to you later I promise." Castle winks and gets a sassy and deadly glare in return.

* * *

_authors note: sorry for the cliffhanger. except I'm not sorry ;) Also, I will try very very hard to update sooner that I have. _

_-Bri_


	4. Shock

Authors note: see I told you all I would try and update sooner! ;)

Also, thanks again to my roommate & beta who is freaking awesome.

* * *

_Beckett's apartment, evening._

Kate dumps her keys in the bowl by the and hangs up her coat in the hall closet, while Castle makes himself comfortable on the couch.

"Alright, Castle. Spill. Now. and wipe that cocky grin off your face,"

Castle checks his watch, "If you just wait for another minute..."

"Castle, I do not want to play one of your stupid guessing games right now, the boys are going to be here any minute demanding answers. I don't think they are going to believe me when I tell them that Captain Montgomery was sitting where you are last night alive and breathing..."

_"yeah but they're going to believe me." Captain Montgomery peeks around the corner of Kate's office._

"How did you get in?" Kate turns on her heels, "and... how did you..'' eyes narrowing at Castle, who has now stood and made his place next to her, "...know he would be here?" giving him a painful poke in the chest.

"I slid a note in the folder when I went to gather up the pieces of the file, asking if he could come back tonight to explain a little bit more to us, saying it would be very helpful to your well being."

"That's sweet Castle, but I'm still mad at you."

_"So, I'm assuming from the conversation I overheard from your office, Ryan and Esposito are on their way over as well?"_

"Well I figured that the best place to tell them about last nights events wouldn't be at the precinct, because it would be very distracting and, besides, our new captain used to work for IA, so we didn't want to arouse any suspicion."

_"So they have no idea why they're coming over tonight?"_

"Uh... no Sir."

"You can thank me later" asides Castle, with a jackass grin on his face.

"Uh No!" Kate scoffs, "The boys will be here any minute, Sir. would you mind maybe sitting in the office for a little bit while I invite them in and calm them down?"

_"Calm them down?" the captain asks, very confused. "Why would you need to calm them down, if they don't know anything?"_

"We-" Castle chimes in and is abruptly cut off by a still upset Kate.

"We were little... evasive with them today. They don't like being kept out of the loop."

_"I'm guessing you didn't tell them when you two got together?"_

"They kinda found out on their own. Well Ryan did, I'm not sure when he told Esposito."

"Hey, yo, Beckett!" Espo knocks.

"Sir?" Kate says, looking to Roy, as he is already walking into the office, "and you..." she postures to Castle as she goes to open the door, " Act normal. I mean it."

"Hey guys, come on in."

"Would you like a beer maybe, glass of wine?" Castle chimes in, hoping he wont get shut down by Kate again.

"Uh sure, bro." Ryan's the only one to respond, because Epso is still scanning the apartment questioningly.

"Are we celebrating something?" Esposito finally asks.

"Of sorts" Castle adds, getting a elbow to the gut from Kate.

After a little bit of drawn out silence, because Kate can't even begin to figure out how to start off the next sentence, she finally just jumps in, "So. As you could probably tell by our behavior this morning, we had a relatively strange evening last night and we have something to tell you..."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Ryan and Espo's eyes get huge.

"NO!" Castle and Beckett both explain at the same time.

"Hell no" Kate reiterates, "we, uh... We had a visit from a old friend. You both might want to sit down."

The boys are beyond confused at this point but they oblige Kate's wishes and grab a seat.

"Sir, could you join us please?" Kate asks as she looks towards the office.

_The captain strolls out of the office as cool looking as can be, "boys."_

This leaves the boys hem-hawing and sputtering out incoherent sentences for a few minutes, and earning Beckett and Castle some weird questioning looks because of the complicated and unbelievable scene unfolding right in front of them.

"Not that it's not good to see you Sir..." Ryan starts but gets cut off by Esposito.

"...But what the hell?!"

_"Listen. It's kind of a long story. That you all deserve to know." __Montgomery joins the boys on the couch._

Beckett and Castle take a seat as well, intent on finally hearing the full story of the disappearance and fake death of their mentor and friend.


	5. Explanation

_Previously on "An Unexpected Guest"..._

_ "Listen. It's kind of a long story. That you all deserve to know." Montgomery joins the boys on the couch._

Beckett and Castle take a seat as well, intent on finally hearing the full story of the disappearance and fake death of their mentor and friend.

* * *

_"That night in the hangar... although I'm kind of fuzzy on the details, most of it is just what.. 'they_'_ tell me. I was taken away in the ambulance, even though my heart had already stopped, they managed to revive me and pull the bullets from my chest. They flew me in a private jet, while I was still healing, to some remote part of Panama where no one involved in this case would ever think to look. I had a team there of nurses and physical therapists that helped me recover as swiftly as possible. I didn't even hear you'd been shot" gesturing to Kate, "until about a year after it happened, when I finally got stateside. I... I'm so sorry, Kate, if I would have gotten those files to Michael earlier he could have secured a deal sooner and kept you from being shot at my funeral. I know that this whole case spiraled out of control when I left and for that I am truly sorry, but when I woke up and they explained the situation to me it seemed like the only possible way for this to play out._

"You keep saying 'they', who are these people? what do they want?" Kate interjects, cutting the captains story short.

_"I hate to be cryptic because you all deserve so much more, but... you will find out in time. I know you. All of you. If I tell you a name, you all will run straight at him. These people, they want to take down Bracken and his connections. In order for this to work no one is allowed to know. I shouldn't even be here right now..."_

_"_What? Do you not trust us?" Kate's voice rises, "After all this time we covered for you, thinking you had some image to protect... we lowered your body into the ground, sir!"

_"Kate, that's not it at all and you know it."_

_"_Do I? Do I really? I am not sure what I know anymore. My old captain just returned from the dead like nothing ever happened. What am I supposed to know?!"

"Beckett." Espo commands, leaving Beckett frustrated.

_"Listen. I know this whole situation wasn't ideal or fair by any means, especially to you Kate, but I just need you all to trust me for these next few weeks... I can't stay for much longer, I've got a time frame to adhere to. I will be in contact soon." He stands_

"Thank you, sir." because that's all Ryan can think to say right now.

Kate catches the captain by the wrist before he makes it to the door, "Wait. Roy. It's going to take me some time, you know that better than anyone but... i'm glad you're okay."

_He smiles and squeezes her hand, "Good night, detectives. Castle." And with that he disappeared out the door and into the night._

"See. I told you we had good reason to not tell you." Castle shoots a cocky grin in the boys direction.

"One. You never actually told us you had 'good reason'. Two...," Esposito tries to continue to be snarky but the next words just fall from his mouth "... Thanks for filling us in."

"I know we just dropped a bomb on you guys but would you mind taking off?" Castle whispers, eyeing Kate who is still leaning against the front door trying to breathe again.

Both boys seem to understand his unspoken gesture of needing some alone time with Kate, but its Ryan that finds his words first. "Yeah... I gotta go home to Jenny anyways. She's got some book club thing tonight."

"Book Club? Really, Bro?" Espo shakes his head and Castle makes a face. "Yeah, I gotta go too... I've got plans"

"Lanie?" Beckett asks as she walks back into the living room.

"Uh..." Espo stutters.

"Seriously, bro. We've known you two were going to get back together eventually. There's no need to hide it." Ryan smiles.

"Yeah. Okay, fine. See you tomorrow." and with that he grabs his coat off the back of the chair and is out the door, leaving Ryan trailing on his heals.

"Goodnight!" Ryan calls, reaching for the handle.

Castle follows them out and locks the door for the night, knowing that Kate shouldn't be alone, because she's probably spinning theories of possible scenarios in her head as much as he is right now.

"Castle." Kate whispers and draws close to him. Castle wraps her in his arms and Kate tucks her face into the crook of his neck. "I don't understand any of this." she closes her eyes, feeling defeated as a tear starts to fall down her cheek.

* * *

Hey all you lovely followers of this story, hope this is continuation is going in a direction you like... :)

You all are fantastic!

Also, thanks always to my super supportive roommate, Ivanna, who continues to proof and beta these chapters.


	6. Quiet

_**Authors Note: **I know. I'm sorry it took me forever to update. I'm graduating soon and coursework got the best of me. _

_*******This chapter is a little more fluffy than the rest and a little different than the original direction I was planning for it. I wanted to give you lovely followers a little fun in between the chaos. _

* * *

Kate wakes up in Castle's arms and thanks whatever gods are out there that she's got the weekend off. She reaches for her phone, "_5 am?! You have to be kidding me_" . So she leans over to snuggle back into Castle's warm embrace, hoping for a few more hours. Come 7am Kate is still wide awake and Castle is sleeping like a log, as always. "_So much for getting some rest_." With that Kate slugs out of bed, pads to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and then heads off to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

"Morning." Castle stumbles out of the bedroom, looking rather disheveled.

"Morning" Kate responds, her back turned to Castle, while she's making breakfast on the stove.

Castle sneaks up behind her, snakes his arms around her waist and drops a kiss to her neck.

"... Castle." Kate gasps, intent on being demanding but failing miserably, so she tries again

"Castle."

"Hmm?" he drops more kisses up her neck to her jawline.

"Castle. If you don't step away I am going to burn our breakfast."

Castle pauses for a minute and then ultimately gives up and shuffles over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup. "So I was thinking..."

"Castle. If you're going where I think you're going with that next statement..."

"I wasn't, but.." Castle waggles his eyebrows.

"Castle!"

"Okay, Sorry. No. I was just thinking that maybe we could go for a walk in the park today? Get some fresh air. Get our minds off of everything for a little while."

Kate dishes up their breakfast, "I like your thinking Castle. Maybe after we could go to Remys?"

"Deal."

* * *

Shortly into their walk Castle sees a coffee cart, "coffee?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Kate knocks her shoulder into his and smiles.

They walk in silence for a while, both enjoying the silence but eventually Castle's curious mind gets the best of him. "So... what do you think is going to happen?"

"Castle. I thought that the point of this walk was to get our minds off of that?"

"Well. Yeah but... I just thought that maybe you'd want to talk about it? You've been pretty quiet today. Not saying I don't enjoy a nice quiet walk through the park with you because I do but..."

"I just... wait! Did you just see- ?"

"See what? Who?" quickly looking in all directions.

Castle takes off after her, "Beckett, where are we," and stumbles over some rocks, "going?"

Kate barrels through the trees. "where did...?"

"Where did what? Who are you looking for?"

A loud crack of a fallen tree branch echos from behind them.

"Sir! God." Beckett puts her hand to her chest.

_"Didn't I teach you never to let anyone get the drop on you?"_

"You also taught me never to be seen when shadowing a suspect and I caught a glimpse of you from the path."

_"I let you see me because I wanted you to see me."_

"So what? You're spying on us now?"

Castle whispers to Beckett, "so much for a stress less walk."

"You don't get to complain, you're the one that just brought it up."

_"I wasn't spying. I was just keeping an eye on you._"

"Why? Do you think Beckett is in some kind of danger?"

_"Isn't she always when it involves this case?"_

Castle nods with a frown.

"Sir?"

_"I just figured I should keep an eye out for you like I should have when I left." Roy lets out a heavy exhale. "I owe you for all I put you through over the years."_

"I told you once in that hangar and I will tell you again. I forgive you... Well, I forgive you for all that happened before you faked your death. I'm still working on the rest." she half smiles.

_"I couldn't ask for anything more... So. what are you two lovebirds up to today? A nice romantic stroll in the park? Don't let me keep you." He winks at castle._

Kate makes an uneasy face.

_"What?"_

"It's just. No one else has been so vocal about our relationship more than you have in the last few days."

_"I thought people knew? You can't be telling me the boys haven't been giving you two a hard time? those two are full of nosy shenanigans."_

"We've had a rough start, sir. Among other things, Castle got framed for murder about six months back."

Castle looks down, "Yeah it kinda put a damper on the 'honeymoon period'.''

_"What happened?"_

"It's a long story..."

Castle cut Kate off, half ready for the story to be over so he didn't have to relive the painful memories, and half excited to tell of his heroics "... Jerry Tyson. 3XK. Came back out of the blue. Strategically and excellently planned out how to frame me for murder. Then he made it look like I was having an affair the whole time I had been with Beckett and almost killed her in front of me... so I shot him off a bridge." Castle looks toward Beckett and half smiles, "I still don't think he's dead by the way."

"Castle. We've talked about this. You shot him. He fell about 40 feet into the icy cold bay. He's dead. Let it go."

_"I knew he was going to come back with a vengeance one of these days, I just figured he'd be smart enough to start killing again elsewhere and then word would get around we'd catch him that way. Son of a..._

* * *

_To be continued..._

questions? comments? ideas? PM or review if you'd like. I won't make you and I won't beg ;)

psyched for Castle100 tomorrow!

-b


	7. Optimism

_**A/N: **Thank you to everyone that has liked, favorited and continued to follow this story. ya'll are great! Sorry that the update took for- freaking- ever, I just graduated from college and am super busy with moving and interviews and a bunch of crazy big kid stuff._

* * *

_ "...bitch. Anyways. I should let you two get on with your afternoon..." and with that the captain turned and ducked through the trees._

Once he was out of sight Castle spoke up, "well that was..."

"Weird."

"I was going to say interesting and informative, but weird works."

"Informative...?"

"Well, yeah. It's always good to know there's another pair of eyes watching out for you when I can't."

"That's sweet Castle, but this whole thing is still way too weird. I wake up every morning and I can't believe it's real. I don't like keeping secrets." Kate makes her way back to the path.

"I don't like secrets either, this gonna take some getting used to, but if that means keeping you safe then I'll take it."

Kate laces her fingers through his, "Why don't we take the long way to Remy's?"

Castle pulls Kate into his side and kisses her temple.

* * *

"So," Castle runs his straw wrapper through his fingers, "I've got a dinner date with Alexis tonight, do you think I should tell her?"

"As much as I would love to say 'yes' Castle, I think you should probably hold off. It would be safer if she didn't know, I don't want to put her in danger more than she already has been in this year."

Castle looks down at his hands, "...that's true."

"I'm sorry, Castle." Kate places her hand over his, running her thumb over his knuckles.

"No. It's okay, I understand. She just really loved Roy, I just thought she might like to know."

"I know, Castle. I know. Hopefully the dust will settle soon and you can tell her then."

"Don't you have a date night with Lanie tonight?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. Maybe it'll get your mind off of all this."

"I think you might needed some time to get _your_ mind off it, Castle. Besides, I thought that was what us spending the afternoon together was about?" Kate smiles.

"Yeah, well, obviously that failed."

"Nah, not too bad. We still managed to get in a little bit of an uninterrupted romantic stroll through the park." Kate playfully shrugs.

"Since when did you become such an romantic optimist?"

"In light of recent events, I've decided that I need to have a little bit more hope and not take things for granted."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

Castle smiles brightly, "Well, maybe if you're still feeling romantic and optimistic I'll have to come over after you're done having drinks with Lanie..."

"Maybe..." Kate bites her lip.

"You know, I'm liking this optimistic streak of yours."

* * *

Kate lets Lanie into her apartment, "I'm so glad we're finally doing this. It's been a while."

"Too long."

"What's new? How's writer-boy?"

"He's fine... How's Javi?"

"So far so good." Lanie smiles, "you haven't told Castle anything else about us though have you?"

"Of course not. You know Castle, the less he knows about someone the less ammunition he has to make fun of them."

"So, it's coming up on your anniversary... Any big plans? A ring maybe?"

Kate nearly spits out her wine, "what makes you think he has a ring?"

"I don't know... You've been awfully quiet recently and so I thought maybe you and Castle had talked about it. The boys were acting weird too, I thought maybe Castle had told them something but Javi wouldn't spill."

"Oh" Kate takes a deep breath and laughs softly and nervously, "that's not it."

"Then what is going on?"

Lanie's piercing glare could always cut to the truth, " it's just... It's Captain Montgomery..."

"It's almost his anniversary too isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think every year makes everything seem more real but recently I've started to feel like I can still feel him here, you know?" Kate carefully avoids eye contact."

"I'm sorry, Honey."

"...So tell me more about what's going on between you and Esposito."

They chat and laugh for a couple more hours, finishing off a couple of bottles or wine between them, not realizing how much they actually drank. "Javi should be here soon" Lanie says, bringing her hands up to her temples, steadying her dizzy brain.

Lanie's oblivious, but Kate hears the soft knock at the door, "that's probably Castle or Esposito," Kate jumps up and swings the door open, "or both."

"Bye honey." Lanie gets up and stumbles slightly in her heels towards the door.

"Goodnight." Kate and Castle yell after their friends and then Castle locks the door behind them.

"So..." He pulls Kate close, "you still feeling romantic?"

"Either that or a little tipsy, we drank a little bit more than I thought we were going to... How was dinner with Alexis?"

"Good." Castle dances her around the entryway a little bit and swirls her into the kitchen.

"Her classes are going really well. She opened up to me a little bit more about Max, I'm still concerned that I haven't met that boy yet."

"Don't worry Castle I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough." Kate puts their wine glasses in the dishwasher, listening intently about the on goings in Alexis' life and then pulls him towards her room.

Castle freezes in the doorway and looks around curiously.

"What Castle?"

"I was just thinking... In spite of all of our interruptions recently that there might be someone watching us..."

"Castle, Roy wouldn't do that, plus..." Kate starts to unbutton his dress shirt, "the blinds are closed."

"But-"

"But nothing... kiss me."

_He obliges._

* * *

_I'm not sure how much I like this chapter yet and I know this chapter is a little chill with the drama edge but I promise important things are unfolding soon._


End file.
